We analyzed sera reactive by HTLV I ELISA to pedigree reagents for HTLV I lot release panels. Sera were identified as HTLV I antibody positive by the Stanford Blood Bank. Lymphocytes from the positive patients were then analyzed to determine whether the patient was infected with HTLV I or II. PCR was performed using specific primer pairs.